


Human for a Day

by Shi_Tsu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mention Of Homophobia, Sister-Sister Relationship, Trapped In Elevator, powerless kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Tsu/pseuds/Shi_Tsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m- I’m bleeding…” Kara repeated herself, her voice came out like a whimper, her hand was trembling and she couldn’t move her eyes from the blood dripping out of her. It was almost hypnotizing for her, watching the red string run down her skin, feeling the sharp sting of slight pain coming from the wound.</p><p>Cat looked at her assistant and suddenly she stopped at the sight of her: the girl was on the ground, not moving, not even blinking, just staring at her own trembling hand and the blood coming out of it.<br/>“Are you alright?”<br/>---------------------------</p><p>Kind of a rewrite for the episode "Human for a Day".</p><p>EDIT: Changed the rating for smut in the last chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> Originally intended this to be a one shot, but it got too big so I split it, next chapter is probably going to be up tomorrow! Also next chapter is when things get kind of steamy and shit hits the fan.

 “I told you to be careful, Jesus Keira do you ever listen?” Cat Grant was looking for a band aid on her desk for her careless assistant, without even asking herself why she was doing it in the first place.

Cat was not a person to go around babysitting her workers and she certainly didn’t bring them band aids when they got a little cut on their finger, in fact that’s something she would only do for her son Carter, but for some reason there she was, fumbling through her stuff to bring the young girl, whose job was to get her coffee every day, a band aid.

“I’m- I’m bleeding…” Kara repeated herself, her voice came out like a whimper, her hand was trembling and she couldn’t move her eyes from the blood dripping out of her. It was almost hypnotizing for her, watching the red string run down her skin, feeling the sharp sting of slight pain coming from the wound.

The older woman sighed “Yes Kierra I know just give me a second- Oh! I found it!“ She took the band aid in her hand and looked at her assistant and suddenly she stopped at the sight of her: the girl was on the ground, not moving, not even blinking, just staring at her own trembling hand and the blood coming out of it.

“Are you alright?” She moved towards her slowly “Is something wrong Ka-“ she got suddenly cut off by the younger girl.

“I- I’m sorry Miss Grant” She finally let out, struggling to speak and trying to get on her feet again, but her legs were trembling “I just… I need to go”

Cat was no doctor (she took some health classes but nothing too big) but she knew something was wrong “Hey, you’re trembling… what’s wrong?” she put a hand on the other girl’s elbow to help her get up.

“Nothing I just… you know, got a little dizzy” Kara sounded more nervous than usual, leaning on Cat’s hand to steady herself. “I really need to go”

Cat gave her that look, that exasperated look she gave when she knew someone was lying to her and she had no intentions of buying their shit.

“I think I may be anemic you know?” she stuttered “These kind of things can be dangerous, maybe I’m having some sort of reaction to it” at that moment Kara tried to turn away from her boss but Cat held her tightly and she couldn’t move, normally she would’ve been able to just shrug her off, but she noticed with shock that Cat was stronger than her.

Her boss looked at her with a different, almost tender gaze. She could tell the other woman was not buying anything she was saying, but she still let her go. “Just, try not to do something stupid okay?”

_‘Oh I may already have’_ Kara thought, before moving to leave again and feeling Cat taking her hand in her own.

Kara looked at the older woman who was avoiding her eyes for some reason. Cat took the band aid and slowly opened it. “Here” she simply said, putting it over Kara’s small wound so carefully she had never seen her boss do anything like that.

They stood there for a small moment in silence until Cat finally looked up to her again, and Kara could almost swear she saw a slight blush in her cheeks.

“It’ll get infected otherwise” Cat turned around and walked towards her desk, by the moment she sat down her assistant had already left, it kind of reminded her of how Supergirl would sometimes just fly away like that, Cat hated it. 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara ran, a lot, she called her sister in panic and continued running towards Alex’s apartment. When she finally got there she was actually tired, sweating and breathing heavily. “I have never even sweat Alex! I lost them! I lost all my powers, everything!”

Alex spoke calmly as ever, reassuring her sister and telling her that everything was going to be fine, she gave her some tea and never once stopped saying how this was just temporary and how she was going to be alright.

When the DEO agents finally arrived, Kara was thankfully in a much better state than when she first came in, she would’ve died of embarrassment if any of the Agents were to see her cry like that.

They ran test after test on her, each one more painful than the other, there were needles everywhere and liquids that burned when they entered her skin, they put her under the “recharging” machine time after time, a yet nothing seemed to happen.

Finally they gave up for the day, Kara protested “We need to fix this, what if something happens like an alien attack and there’s no Supergirl to protect the people? What if my aunt comes back and I’m this weakened?” She seemed truly desperate.

“I understand your worries Kara, but we’ve done every test on you and got nothing” Alex sighed seeing her sister’s sad eyes, she almost looked like a sad puppy “It’s 3 am, everyone is tired, and there’s nothing we can do right now… Come on let’s just go home and rest, I’m sure you need it.” She gave a little smile to her sister and wrapped an arm around her.

“Ugh I have to get up for work in a few hours and- Oh my god Miss Grant!” Kara suddenly froze “I acted so weird around her, she probably already knows I’m up to something… what if she called and I didn’t answer? Shit!”

Alex raised an eyebrow, ever since they were kids Kara never swore, even when she was an awkward teenager trying to be sassy, she would only say a few forced “shit” and “damn” every once in a while to look tough. “Why are you so worried about Cat Grant?”

But Kara didn’t even listen, she just went for her phone and unblocked it.

** Message from: Miss Grant **

“It’s her, she send me a message” Kara could feel her heart racing, the feeling was so different now that she was powerless, so much more intense than it normally felt… or maybe it was just because it was Cat Grant, she wasn’t sure yet.

She opened the message, and out of all the things she would’ve expected from Cat, this certainly never came to her mind. She read it over and over but couldn’t really believe Cat had sent that to her.

“What does it say?” Alex asked after a moment of silence.

Kara read the text out loud. “If you’re still not feeling good tomorrow you can stay home if you want to, get some rest. I’ll manage on my own for a day. - Cat Grant.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next thing Kara remembered was waking up in her bed, she had crashed so hard she swears she fell asleep on the couch and Alex must’ve moved her to the bed. Everything felt so tiring as a human, with her powers she never needed more than 4 hours of sleep which is why she would manage to be Cat’s assistant all day and Supergirl all night without even getting eye bags.

She looked at her phone to see the hour “12:30!??” She yelled, suddenly getting up from the bed and running towards the shower “Kara! What are you doing?” Alex said from the kitchen as she saw her sister.

“Why didn’t you wake me up!? I was supposed to be at CatCo by 8!” Kara got out of the shower quickly wearing only a towel and headed for her closet.

“I thought she said you had the day off?”

“You don’t know Cat Grant, she wouldn’t survive a day without me. Besides, I know she will be pleased to see me show up even when I’m sick” she finished dressing and was gathering her things.

“I really don’t understand your relationship with your boss.” Alex sighed, serving the breakfast she had made for her sister.

Kara went for the door but her sister stopped her, “You’ve got to eat something Kara, you could actually faint if you don’t eat” The blonde groaned and ate the food as fast as she could.

When she got to CatCo, Kara went straight for Cat’s office, she was tired from running again (God being a human was so tiring) she was panting when she spoke up “Miss Grant I am so sorry about being so late, my sister she was supposed to wake me and-“

Cat looked up to her “What are you doing here?”

“I… work here?” The younger girl was clearly confused.

“You’re supposed to be resting, not working.”

“Miss Grant-“

“Don’t ‘Miss Grant’ me, you’re clearly not okay yet” she got closer and put the back of her hand on Kara’s forehead, as if testing if the blonde had any fever “You’re pale and have these huge eye bags, you’ve never even had eye bags”

Before Kara could say anything Cat had grabbed some papers from her desk “You go back home, I have to take these downstairs” she walked past the other girl and went for the elevator.

But she clearly underestimated Kara’s stubbornness “Miss Grant it really is nothing, I’m okay” she followed her to the elevator “Just give me a chance” Kara gave her a sly smile.

Cat sighed “Alright Keira, but stay close I don’t want you fainting somewhere in CatCo, that’s bad for the business” She said gesturing Kara to enter the elevator with her.

“You want me to…” Kara was taken aback, Cat never took the elevator with anyone, she even made this one just for herself so she wouldn’t have to.

“Hurry up before I change my mind Korra.”

Kara quickly entered the elevator before the doors shut, it felt kind of strange being in such a closed, small place with Cat. Her heart was racing and she could feel it in that same intensity as when she read the message last night.

There was a brief moment of silence before Kara decided to brake it “Miss Grant I-“

And then it happened, the walls started screeching, the world felt like it had been turned upside down, and Kara felt dizzier than she had ever felt. Cat went to grab onto the walls but Kara wasn’t that clever, she fell down on her wrist and felt the most pain she had ever felt not involving kryptonite or a super villain.

And suddenly it stopped. The elevator didn’t move anymore either, they were trapped. That’s when she understood what just happened, an earthquake. And out of all places and people she was there with Cat Grant.


	2. What if I don't care?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kara, sometimes in life you need to learn that… as much as you feel about someone, even if you knew the other person felt the same… sometimes it can’t happen, sometimes the situation is too complicated, sometimes everyone else wouldn’t understand…” 
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> In which Kara and Cat bond while being trapped in an elevator.

“Aah!” Kara’s scream woke Cat from her second of thinking she might actually be dreaming. No, this was very much real and the horrible pain that was going through Kara was proof of that.

Cat forced herself back to reality and kneeled beside the other girl “Hey hey hey!” she spoke firmly, taking control of the situation. “Tell me what happened.”

“I- AH!” she tried getting up but the second she leaned on her hand a huge pain spread over her body “…I don’t know”

Cat looked at her disbelieving “What do you mean you don’t know??”

“I mean... I’ve never…” Kara was feeling a bit embarrassed, she had never felt this kind of pain before, sure she had battled Reactron and Livewire and that had certainly hurt at some points… but the human pain was different and she couldn’t quite figure out what was causing it.

Cat had to contain herself of rolling her eyes at her assistant’s response, there were more important things she needed to do and she could see how scared the other girl was. She looked at her trying to find the place where she had hurt herself and immediately noticed that her right hand was swollen and bruised.

“Try to move your hand” She commanded.

The girl attempted at doing as she was asked, but immediately felt the sharp pain again. “I… I can’t”

Cat nodded, her expression softening a little “May I?” She spoke in a very calming tone now, Kara nodded in permission, and Cat lifted the arm extremely carefully and rested the swollen hand on her lap.

“I’m going to apply some pressure to feel the wrist bones okay? This is going to hurt a bit.” Her voice was so tender and caring, Kara almost felt honored to be in the presence of such an unusual version of her.

She grabbed her assistant’s hand and touched the wrist, being especially careful with the bruised zone. Kara bit her lip to the pain.

Cat sighed in concern “You have a wrist fracture, it’s not so big but we’re gonna have to realign the joint”

Kara gulped, the fear in her eyes was clear and Cat noticed it, she gave the younger woman a little reassuring smile “Don’t worry, it’s only gonna hurt for a second, you’ll be okay” and Kara briefly returned the smile.

Cat took off a scarf she was wearing and wrapped it lightly around Kara’s wrist without applying any force and felt Kara tense at the anticipation “Kara, you need to trust me” she put a finger to the girl’s chin and lifted it a little so she would meet her eyes. “Do you trust me?”

She looked into her eyes and for a second Kara forgot about the pain, she could almost feel herself melting at those beautiful hazel eyes that stared at her so intensely but also with such care.

She forced herself out of the hypnotizing feeling she was in and nodded, before closing her eyes. That’s when she felt the sudden force and the pressure in her wrist, her body shivered and she couldn’t see straight. She opened her eyes the moment she felt it and a loud “HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” escaped her lips.

For a moment, all that could be heard was Kara’s heavy breathing, when she finally started seeing straight and calming herself she spotted Cat looking at her with the most worried look she had ever seen. “How does it feel? Is it better?”

“I… guess… it still hurts but not as much” Kara sighed in a bit of relief “Thank you so much Miss Grant, you’re amazing” She took the other woman’s hand with her own non-injured hand.

“It’s alright Kara, I’m just glad you’re okay” She returned the gesture and squeezed the girl’s reassuring hand.

They remained that way for a long moment, sitting on the elevator floor, staring at each other’s eyes, none of them saying a word. It wasn’t awkward, in fact it felt… nice.

Cat suddenly realized the amount of time they had been in that position and cleared her throat “I have some heavy pain killers in my purse” she said quickly, Kara gave her a confused look that asked _‘why the hell would you have that?’_ and Cat looked almost guilty for a second “They’re good… for… you know, relaxing.”

“Riiiiight” Kara said, a little too confident with herself, maybe with all this caring and tenderness she had forgotten who she was talking to “So even the great Cat Grant has to ‘relax’ sometimes?”

“What are you implying Keira?” Cat tried to go back to her usual tone of voice, not fully succeeding though “Just who do you take me for?”

“Oh come on” She smiled playfully, definitely feeling too comfortable with her after what just happened “And you can drop the ‘Keira’, ‘Kerra’ and ‘Korra’… I know you know my name, you said it just earlier”

For a second Kara saw a little blush on her face that quickly disappeared “Oh did I?” She asked nonchalantly “I guess it was just a lucky guess…”

“Twice.” Kara reminded her, that sly grin never leaving her face.

Cat opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, she had been defeated in her own game.

Kara giggled and Cat could not help but notice how pretty she looked when she found something funny. She tried pushing it back after a second.

“Fine, you got me.” She sighed “But what about you? Didn’t know Kara Danvers had such a foul mouth”

The girl raised an eyebrow “…Sometimes” She grinned playfully.

“That’s a new one” Cat smiled “Well, I did say I wanted to know more about you” she settled, leaning her back against the wall “And it doesn’t look like we’ll be going anywhere right now” She said while looking at her phone.

Kara suddenly remembered, she had almost forgotten about the earthquake. Suddenly she grew worried for her sister who was probably at the DEO “Alex…” she whispered and quickly took out her phone but there was no signal. _‘Damned elevator’_

“Don’t even try, if my phone doesn’t have any signal no phone will, I guess we’ll just have to wait.”

She sighed and sat beside her boss _‘Please be safe Alex’_ she thought, Cat noticed her worry. “Worried about someone?”

Kara looked at her in surprise “Well, if we’re stuck in here we might as well talk... and it might be good for you to forget about your wrist” Cat responded.

“My sister, she does a… dangerous job. And I’m worried she might be in trouble” Kara tensed a little worried she might slip and say something she shouldn’t.

“Oh, so is she like a police officer or a firefighter?”

“Kind of yeah…” she relaxed “Are you worried about Carter?”

“Yes, but I trust him, I know he’s a smart kid.” She looked back at Kara “If there’s nothing you can do… you have to trust those ones you love Kara”

Kara suddenly felt herself redden at this comment, Cat had just told her to trust her moments ago… She pushed it back and convinced herself that it was just in her head.

Cat noticed this and tried to change the subject “Anyways… I’m sure Supergirl will be all over this too.”

At that moment Kara felt her whole body shiver _, ‘The people… they need me, they’re putting all their hopes on me and I’m here, powerless…’_

Cat could see the other girl tensing and shivering “Is something wrong?”

“No, no… Miss Grant-“

“Kara.” Cat interrupted her “I dropped the names, you can drop the formalities”

“…Cat” she corrected herself, it felt so personal to call her that, she liked it “What if… She couldn’t? What if Supergirl was in trouble?”

Cat was surprised by the comment “Well… She’s a very smart girl, she’s resourceful, she’s determined, I would even say she’s excellent.”

Kara was looking at her intently “But if for some reason, she could not be there when the people need her… I’m sure we will figure out on our own.”

“Will they forgive her?”

Cat looked at her serious “Supergirl doesn’t owe the world anything.”

“You know her right?” She asked without even thinking.

“Yes” Cat said, a little too proud of herself “She makes quite the presence I must say, I would even be intimidated if I wasn’t me.”

“Why?” Her curiosity was rising even more.

“Well… apart from being, you know, from another planet.” She said jokingly “She’s… amazing, in every way, really. And her looks are not bad either.”

Kara tried to stop the smile that was curling her lips but she couldn’t, Cat noticed it “What’s so funny?”

“Do you… like Supergirl?” She asked, feeling like a 12 year old talking about crushes.

Cat gave her a look of _‘Grow up’_ but still answered the question “I could yeah. But that’s not gonna go any farther than that, she’s great but I could never.”

“Why? She could like you back” Kara was definitely _not_ thinking by now.

Cat snorted “Of course she could, but it’s just not good for business. Also it’s not like I could maintain a relationship with someone like that, so stubborn, always flying off like that… besides, I don’t like her that much, she’s just a hot girl.”

The other girl was slowly getting closer to her without even noticing, but Cat was too busy looking into those blue eyes “Kara, sometimes in life you need to learn that… as much as you feel about someone, even if you knew the other person felt the same… sometimes it can’t happen, sometimes the situation is too complicated, sometimes everyone else wouldn’t understand…” She suddenly noticed how close they were, she looked at Kara’s lips with an intense look, almost like hungrily.

“But…” Kara said in a low voice “What if you could feel yourself everyday hurting when you see that person? Because you know it won’t happen, but even if you know… you just look at them and the world seems brighter, and life seems suddenly so easy.”

“Those feelings are the best thing in the world when it’s not impossible, but when you know you shouldn’t have them… they’re almost like, a burden” Her eyes were not leaving Kara’s lips.

“But why? Why can’t they be?”

Cat forced herself to take her eyes off her lips and looked into blue eyes again, she spoke with all the frustration inside of her “Because it’s not acceptable! Doesn’t matter that they have the same feelings for each other, it can’t happen! Because you work together, because of age difference… because I’m your boss… Because you’re too young to have your professional life ruined by a homophobic society and I don’t wanna do that you!”

“And what if I don’t care?” Kara leaned in and closed the distance between them, pushing her lips against Cat’s in a rough kiss, and for a second she was scared because Cat was not responding, but just before she was ready to back away she felt Cat kissing her back, and it felt better than anything she had ever experienced before, the way her lips moved against hers, the moment she parted them to let her tongue enter Kara’s mouth and it explored every spot that made her shiver and feel a heat inside of her, she started moving her tongue too, and after a moment, Cat touched a spot that made her moan into the kiss. She could feel Cat’s grin even when she wasn’t looking.

They kept kissing in that same way for several moments before Cat accidentally pushed her down, landing on top of her. Kara groaned and she wasn’t sure if it was because of the slight pain or because of something else.

“Are you okay?” she asked in concern “Did you hurt your wrist?”

“Oh shut up” she pushed Cat’s head down into a sloppy kiss, and Cat kissed her back again but this time she ended the kiss quickly and before Kara could protest she moved her kisses down her neck and she let out another low moan despite trying to stop herself.

For a second Kara tried to move her down and put herself on top but was reminded by Cat pinning her down that she didn’t have her powers… Cat was so light, if Kara was her normal self she could’ve moved with a finger. But for now she was being pinned down by Cat Grant, and she didn’t mind. She didn’t mind at all.

Cat moved her treatments to her collarbones, kissing and mostly sucking and biting on her skin, she earned a few little moans from the other girl and Cat grinned every time it happened. “I love those little noises” she said in a playful tone.

Kara was about to say something when she felt Cat’s hand moving down her shirt, circling gently at her hip bones with her finger and slowly moving up, she moved her lips down to her chest over her shirt and her hand circled the fabric of her bra. Cat was planting kisses on her hip bones when she felt Kara take her chin with her left hand and bring her up again to push their lips together in a hungry and desperate kiss, teeth clashing and tongues fighting for dominance… they only parted when they needed to breath “What’s going to happen now?” Kara breathed heavily.

Cat suddenly got serious, she sat on top of her, and looked at her with hungry and also sad eyes. “We shouldn’t do this right now” She whispered, moving from her.

“But… Why!?” Kara protested, leaning on her good arm.

Cat looked at her with tender eyes “Kara…”

That’s when it happened, the same movement as before, the whole building was moving and the walls were screeching, they both went to hold onto each other when something different happened, the elevator fell down.

For a second, Kara could feel how everything around her went in slow motion, she could feel the rush of adrenaline going through her body, her heart beating harder and faster, and when she looked at Cat’s eyes they were looking at her with fear… that’s when she reacted.

Kara took Cat by the hip with both arms, and held her tightly before throwing a punch to the roof of the elevator that blew a hole in it. Without second thoughts, she flew out of the death trap before it landed on the ground.

She kept flying until she got to the last floor and remembered that there could still be people in the office so she punched through the roof to get to the rooftop _‘she’s not gonna be happy about that’_ she thought just after doing it.

Kara landed on the rooftop and let go of Cat, letting her stand on her own. Her eyes were fixated on the floor, she couldn’t make herself meet Cat’s gaze… she just couldn’t.

They stood there in silence for a long moment, trying to process everything that just happened… neither of them had the strength to even say a word. It took Kara all her strength to finally say “I’m sorry” and just after that, she flew away. All she wanted was to go to her apartment and lay down… but right now she had to put on the “S” and save people’s lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this got long!  
> Alright hear me out, the kiss scene was getting too steamy and it was getting in the way of the plot that I originally planned for this, this part was never meant to be a smut. Just the story of how they accepted their feelings and secrets revealed. Never planned smut for this part of the fic.
> 
> HOWEVER: I have a chapter planned for their first time, so there WILL be smut. Just not in this chapter okay?? 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please comment your thoughts!


	3. An amazing view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But something inside of her wanted it to change, she wanted to open herself to Cat, for her to see her real self and find out if she accepted her for who she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be one final chapter but it got too long (again) so I split in two, next (and probably final) part is probably going up tomorrow.  
> Sorry for taking so long with this one, I had a lot of things this week.

“What did I do!?” Kara yelled to herself, she had finally arrived to her apartment and the place was all alone. The night had been exhausting, as soon as she had put on the suit she didn’t get one second to rest, first there was that bus full with kids falling from a bridge, then there was a fire on a building on the other side of town, and it just went on and on for hours of flying from one place to another. Kara wouldn’t have been surprised if Astra came back right then and made a whole other mess. Thankfully, she didn’t and Kara was exhausted enough as it is, not physically no, going around town saving people was child’s play… but she was emotionally worn out.

Kara was walking around her apartment in circles, talking to herself like a crazy person. “It’s done, I’m over. I blew it off. I blew everything off.” She almost wanted to throw herself out the window, but that wouldn’t even give her a concussion. She sighed “Why am I so… FUCKING STUPID!?” she threw a frustrated punch at the wall and regretted it just a second too late. “Great, way to go Kara. Any other stupid thing you wanna do today?”

Suddenly she could hear someone at her door, Kara was so frustrated she didn’t even bother to see who it was, she just opened the door and yelled an angry “What!?”

Alex stood on the other side of the door, shocked and terrified, Kara immediately covered her mouth with both hands and muttered a little “Sorry” under her breath.

“Kara what the hell is wrong with you!?” Alex whispered after a second of trying to get herself back together.

“Look I’m sorry I yelled-“ Kara tried to explain herself.

“Not that… THIS.” Her sister whispered pointing to Kara’s Supergirl suit she hadn’t even bothered to take off. “Did you just open your door to any stranger while using your Supersuit??” Alex entered the apartment and quickly closed the door. “This is unbelievable! How could you-“ Alex stopped at the sight of the huge hole on Kara’s living room wall.

“Alex… please take a breath and listen” The blonde could see her quickly losing her temper and if there was one thing that scared Kara more than fighting aliens was dealing with an angry older sister, so she carefully led her towards the couch.

The brunette hesitantly took a seat on the couch and looked up at Kara again and the sight melted her heart, her little sister was shaking and stuttering, like she was about to have an emotional breakdown, something was really wrong with her. Alex got up and hugged her tightly “Hey, its okay, just tell me what happened.”

Kara nodded nervously and they sat down on the couch, she started telling her sister about how she ended up on an elevator with her boss, how Cat was so caring and tender, how she treated her wound, how they just looked into each other’s eyes and just couldn’t look away.

Alex was finally getting where this was going and she was honestly surprised but tried not to show it too much, sexual orientation wasn’t a problem for Kryptonians after all, they didn’t see the need to label yourself. _‘Just another aspect in which they’re better than us’_ Alex thought.

“…She told me that she liked Supergirl and I really stopped thinking” Kara continued, not noticing Alex had spaced out for a second.

“You didn’t... tell her right?”

“No, I didn’t _tell_ her exactly.” Kara wasn’t really planning on showing her identity, if it had been up to her she would’ve saved it for a much better moment. “Alex we kissed… I… I kissed my boss.” The blonde sighed “And then things got a little heated and-”

“Jesus Christ Kara, don’t you even wait until the third date?” She wasn’t sure she wanted to hear the rest, this was still her little sister after all.

“No, no… we didn’t do anything” Kara slightly blushed, she didn’t have much experience with these things, sex was still something very unknown to her, not that Alex knew that of course.

The older sister sighed “Okay this _is_ kind of a mess you got here, but we can work through this. We just have to be especially careful, getting intimate with your boss could result in many bad situations.” She was already putting on her _big sister_ character. “So first, you need to-“

“I’m not finished” Kara interrupted and Alex turned to face her again, seeing the fear in those blue eyes. As the silence grew for a little moment Alex got closer to her sister and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder “What is it?”

Kara took a deep breath “The elevator fell down during one of the aftershocks. We were surely going to die with the fall… And in one second, every cell in my body suddenly woke up. I looked at her and she was so scared. I wanted to protect her Alex, I couldn’t lose someone else” she sighed trying to push back the tears “And so I did what I had to do, I acted out of instinct forgetting about any consequences. I took her and we flew out of there. We landed on the rooftop-”

Kara stopped for a second and suddenly got hit with a realization “I even put a hole through the ceiling of the building! By Rao what have I done!?” She covered her face with her hands.

Alex knew whenever her sister mentioned Rao’s name that she was truly hopeless, it’s something she always did since she was a kid and Alex would never question it. She leaned in and hugged her sister tightly. Kara hid her face in the crook of her neck and cried all the tears she had been holding.

At first she cried about losing everything she had worked for, her identity, her job, the opportunity to be with Cat, but then she ended up crying about the loss of her family and how it would have destroyed her to lose someone else she loved.

“You love her?” Alex raised an eyebrow at that.

“Oh I- I don’t know… I could.” Kara spoke through sniffs “But it doesn’t matter anymore. I don’t know what I’m going to do Alex, should I just run away and hope that she doesn’t say anything? Should I stay and try to convince her somehow that what she saw wasn’t true?”

“Kara you can’t do any of those things” The blonde was looking at her with those big blue eyes, and she suddenly reminded her of that little weird alien who would crawl under the table scared of the popcorn, those eyes never changed; Kara was still afraid, afraid of the world and what it might do to someone who doesn’t belong in it.

“You have to face her, as much as I disapprove of so many people knowing your secret” She still thought that telling Winn was unnecessary “If you do have feelings for each other, maybe it’s not that bad, she could be your Lois Lane” Alex grinned and Kara giggled, she always knew how to make her sister laugh.

“I won’t tell her you said that” Kara was finally looking a bit brighter.

“But in all seriousness Kara, you don’t know how she’s going to react. Don’t go in thinking it’s all gonna go smoothly, she may want to use your secret for CatCo. Talk to her and if things get ugly just use the DEO device and we’ll be there in no time, then we’ll deal with whatever comes next” Alex saw a bit of fear coming back to her sister’s eyes and leaned in to give her a tight hug “I just don’t want you to be on any more danger, I love you no matter what Kara.”

Kara sighed and relaxed into the hug “And I love you, sister.”

 

 

The next morning Kara arrived at CatCo not knowing what to expect, in the worst of scenarios she would get attacked by the flashes of a million journalists and see every newspaper with her name on it. But what happened was much different from that, Kara walked in the building and chose to take the stairs (she had grown a spite for elevators) after walking the stairs for 27 floors she finally got to the last floor where her boss’ office was.

But nothing happened, in fact, it was the most normal, even boring, day at work she’d had so far. Cat bossed her around same as always, she even called her the usual “Keira” “Kerrah” and “Korra”. The day went by smoothly and Kara was beginning to think maybe she didn’t have to do anything, maybe life could just go back to normal, she even thought maybe she could have another chance with Cat at some point.

By the end of the day Kara was finally calm, but then Cat said the only thing that could get her heart racing again.

“Keira please get James to settle another meeting with Supergirl, tonight at 9.” She spoke calmly “But make sure he lets her know it’s not as urgent as last time, if for some reason she can’t make it… let her know that it’s alright.”

Kara’s heart was racing since that moment, she spent the rest of the afternoon trying to figure out if she really wanted to meet her as Supergirl, Cat was giving her a way out, she didn't have to do it, she could just stay the same way as always and everything would stay the same. But something inside of her wanted it to change, she wanted to open herself to Cat, for her to see her real self and find out if she accepted her for who she was.

Now she was in her apartment and it was 9 o’clock, she wanted to talk with Alex again before going but she already knew what she had to do. So she put on the “S” and flew out the window towards CatCo.

When she was flying near enough the building Kara could see the big hole that was in the rooftop, there were people fixing it during the day, but right now Kara could clearly see how much of a mess she had made. The girl cursed at herself for like the millionth time.

Kara lowered herself towards Cat’s balcony where her boss was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine looking intently at her phone’s screen. She lowered herself until she was almost on the ground, but still flying.

“Miss Grant.” Supergirl spoke strongly and with determination, Kara never planned to give her alter ego a different voice than her, but it had just come to her whenever she talked in Supergirl’s skin.

Cat looked up to see the girl floating in front of her and her expression was almost of surprise “I thought you weren’t coming” Cat gave her a tiny smile for a second but Supergirl remained serious, still floating in the air not moving from where she was.

After a moment Cat finally spoke again “Well you don’t expect to stay there the entire night do you? Come, have a glass of wine and for the love of god stop flying.”

Kara landed lightly on the ground and noticed Cat had a bottle and two glasses of wine. She filled the other glass and held it up for her. “Here.”

“Miss Grant, we need to talk.” Supergirl’s voice was not leaving her, she wondered if she just used it because she was nervous or if it just came with the suit.

“Of course girl. Why else would I invite you?” She handed her the glass and Kara took it hesitantly. “Sit, please.”

“Let me start by saying, I’m not planning on revealing your secret, Supergirl. You don’t need to worry about that.” Kara sighed in relief. “And I also want to thank you, for everything that you’ve done… Kara.” She took a second to get her name out, like it was difficult for her to connect who she was talking to with the name she was saying. Kara was taken aback by hearing her name, she wasn’t even used to Cat saying it correctly, much less say it when she’s dressed as Supergirl.

“If that is actually your name, Kara Danvers… Do you have a real name?” Cat asked boldly and Kara shuffled awkwardly on her seat, she never talked about her real name, not even to her sister.

“Well… Kara is my real name. Danvers is my foster parent’s last name though.” The girl was trying to not sound too nervous “My original last name was the name of my father.”

Cat remained silent, as if she was waiting for Kara to say her real name. Kara noticed this and quickly spoke firmly again “I am not comfortable talking about this, Miss Grant. I won’t say my name.” She got up from her seat.

“What's with the ‘Miss Grant’? It’s okay if you don’t want to say too much, maybe it brings back bad memories, I get it.” She got up slowly. “But I thought we had dropped the formalities, Kara.”

“You called me Keira all day today” The girl said sharply.

“Yes, at work. But we’re not at work anymore, and right now I am not your boss” She got a little closer to her and put a hand on her arm “Right now I’m just Cat.” She gave the girl a little smile.

All Kara wanted was to close the distance between them, to put her arms around Cat’s hips and bring her even closer, but she didn’t.  “Cat, what happened yesterday… before the elevator fell, I just wanted to tell you that it’s okay if you don’t feel the same.” She spoke nervously “But if you do and you’re stopping yourself from following what you want because of what other people might think or do… then please tell me. Because if you’re worrying about ‘homophobia’ or whatever, I think that is the stupidest reason to not follow your heart.”

The other woman watched her with wide eyes, listening intently “I was raised in a world where you could love whoever you wanted to. There is no ‘orientations’ Cat, there is just love. I didn’t learn about these ‘phobias’ until I came here. And I am not letting stupid prejudices ruin what could be love.”

Before she could say anything else, Cat reached up and closed the distance between them, locking their lips together once again. It wasn’t long before Kara responded to the kiss, she took Cat by the hips and brought her even closer, pushing their bodies together. Their lips moved together in perfect harmony, as if they had thought about doing this the whole day. They continued kissing only parting to take some air, and then meeting their lips again.

The whole scene seemed like it had been taken out of one of Kara’s fantasies, the way she pressed Cat’s body against hers, how Cat’s hands were trailing her body, it all felt kind of magical. After a long moment of moving their lips and tongues together Cat finally parted the kiss, looking at her eyes with the most intense look Kara had ever seen.

For a second Cat looked down and a bit of panic could be seen in her face, she closed her eyes and took a breath, gripping the other girl tighter “What is it?” Kara frowned.

“Take us down, Kara.” The girl gave her a really confused look, until she looked down and noticed that she had lifted them quite a remarkable distance from the ground. “Oh, wow”

“Wow indeed.” Cat smiled, still holding on tight to her.

“But wouldn’t you say this is an amazing view?” Kara smiled and Cat turned to see the city, it truly was an amazing view, it was a dark night but the lights from the city where illuminating the sight, they were really high up because Cat could see almost all of National City from there. She turned to see Kara, and she didn’t know if it was from the lights or the moment but Kara looked more beautiful than anything else in the world. Her blonde hair moving freely with the wind, those beautiful blue eyes she had only ever seen through her glasses, she contemplated how amazing Kara looked with her Supergirl suit, how toned and strong her arms were, and that blue and red were definitely her color.

“Yes it is” Cat finally said, melting into the view of the beautiful girl.

“Are you staring at me?” Kara giggled like a five year old who just found out her crush liked her back. “Well, you did describe Supergirl as ‘hot’ didn’t you?”

“Well, I wasn’t wrong” Cat teased her and planted a kiss on her lips, at first it was supposed to be just a little peck on the lips, but Kara continued it, deeper and more intense. She never once lost her grip on the other woman, holding her tightly in the air. Kara could feel the cold wind touching her cheeks and her cape flowing with it, the sounds of the city clear in her ears, the sound of cars and music, and the occasional siren. But she focused on Cat, on her unsteady breath, on her hands griping at her Supersuit nervously and mostly on her lips moving against hers and her tongue circling hers.

Cat broke the kiss “We… we should take this somewhere safe” she spoke between pants.

Kara grinned a sly smile. “I’m at your service” The other girl looked at her with confusion but before she could say anything else Kara was wedding-style lifting her and flying through the city. Cat tried to keep calm and not let her nervousness show but the way she gripped Kara’s suit and didn’t dare to look down was a dead giveaway.

“Hey” Kara said gently “Look at me okay? You’re with me and I’m never letting you fall” Cat looked at her blue eyes and realized that she completely believed her, and for a long moment, they both felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	4. My real name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure about this? You’ll tell me if something bothers you?” The words broke Cat from her trance.  
> “And you’ll tell me if things are too much for you. Yes Kara, I trust you and you have to trust me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter is here, lots of smut. Enjoy!

Kara had written Cat’s address so many times she had already memorized it, but despite knowing the way like the back of her hand she had never actually seen the place in real life. It was outstanding, Kara’s sight went from one place to another taking in the beautiful view.

They landed on the balcony near Cat’s bedroom and she put her down lightly and carefully. Cat was so small compared to her even in her heals, she felt like she needed to be extra careful with her.

Cat noticed the other girl was amazed by the place so she tried to take her attention instead “Come on Supergirl, don’t leave me hanging like that” she said before taking Kara’s hands and placing them on her hips, slowly leaning closer to her.

A sudden realization hit Kara “Oh no, Carter! He’ll freak out if he sees me!” She whispered with worry.

Cat had to contain herself to not roll her eyes but a kind of annoyed sigh came out instead “Kara do you think I’m new to this? Of course he isn’t home, I wouldn’t have let you fly us here otherwise.”

Kara raised an eyebrow “Did you anticipate we would come here?” she giggled a little at the thought of Cat actually planning something romantic and herself falling for it “Just what kind of woman do you think I am?”

Cat took the other girl and kissed her intensely, it was one of those kisses that made Kara dizzy and feel like she was losing control. They never once separated their lips while Cat swiftly opened the balcony door behind her back and dragged her to the bedroom, pinning the taller girl against the wall inside. Finally, Cat parted the kiss and Kara almost groaned when the feeling of her lips was lost.

“The kind of woman that deserves better than to do it on an elevator. The kind that deserves only the best and no less.” Cat looked at her very serious this time, like she meant every word of it, and realization hit Kara that Cat had stopped herself that time because she thought she deserved better. She was so amazed by this fact that she was getting a little red before Cat pulled her gently to the bed while planting soft kisses on her neck.

 _‘Oh’_ She thought, her heart racing uncontrollably as she started getting nervous, she didn’t even know if she was ready for this, her experience with actual sex was near to none and having her first time be with Cat Grant was both amazing and embarrassing; she was mostly feeling the latter.

Cat stopped and ran a finger along the symbol on Kara’s chest “As much as I love seeing you on that suit -and trust me, I do- it needs to go. Now.” She spoke kind of impatient.

“Cat… I… You have to know something first” Kara sighed with embarrassment, trying her best not to show it. “I don’t… I mean… I have never…”

“Kara, are you a virgin?” Cat was speaking gently but also a bit shocked, she couldn’t believe a girl this hot could have stayed a virgin in college.

“No, no… Kind of… I did it in a car with one guy in my senior year for like 5 minutes and then I never wanted to try it again.”

Cat grinned “Well, I assure you I’m better than whatever kind of unexperienced monkey you slept with”

“Its not about that” Kara sighed “Its about my… powers. I’ve spent my whole life hiding them and I was always worried that they would become unpredictable while in _that_ situation. There was that one time with that guy I really liked and I just went for it but ended up spending the whole 5 minutes of it focusing on not losing control and wishing it was over.”

Cat nodded, even if she tried her best to act normal, this whole alien thing was still very knew to her. “What do you think could happen, with your… powers?”

“I really have no idea, this is why I never do these things Cat. It’s better to just play it safe, even I don’t know how I could react, what if I hurt you?”

Cat was very serious, looking deep in thought. After a long moment of silence Kara spoke up “Maybe this was a bad idea-“ she tried getting up but Cat pinned her down to the bed.

“Please don’t.” Cat looked into her eyes “Don’t go Kara. We can figure this out, you can tell me if it’s too much for you and I can tell you if anything huts.”

Kara looked at her with concern in her eyes and Cat sighed “I know you’re concerned about my safety, but if we communicate enough it’s gonna be fine. You have lived your whole life depriving yourself from feeling. I want you to feel, Kara. I want to make you feel better than you have ever felt before, to experience everything you have been missing out on. It doesn’t matter what planet you come from, a girl needs to feel these things.”

Kara’s expression softened a little and Cat moved herself from on top of her to sit beside her. “It’s your choice. If you want, we can try and stop at any time.”

There was a moment of silence in which only their breathing could be heard, and for Kara, her own rushed heartbeat. Her mind was filled with _‘What if?’_  thoughts and considering the possibilities of what could happen, but she turned to look at Cat and saw her smile, an honest and reassuring smile.

She got up from the bed and turned to face Cat, planting a kiss to her lips before taking off her suit. Cat stared at her in awe, she gulped loudly enough for Kara to hear even without super hearing. She watched as the young girl in front of her delicately moved her hands along the strong suit, undoing it very slowly. As her skin started to show Cat’s heartbeat was going faster by the second, first it was her arms, those toned and strong arms that made Cat want nothing than to be wrapped in them, then it was her breasts, round and firm with pink nipples, the kind of breasts every girl wished to have. She continued to undress herself until every bit of Supergirl’s clothes were scattered on the floor.

Kara didn’t strike as a very athletic person at first sight, but her body surely said otherwise, maybe it was because of the constant alien fighting, maybe she had been training a lot, or maybe it was just the alien genes… Cat didn’t know why but the girl had the most amazing body she had ever seen.

The sight of the girl right there standing in front of her bare and open made Cat feel herself getting excited, her abs were the reminder of just how powerful the girl was, the whole picture and realization made Cat a horny mess just by thinking about the things that she could do. She wanted to say something, anything. Compliment her, tell her she’s stunning and the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen, but her words failed her and got tangled in her throat.

“Are you sure about this? You’ll tell me if something bothers you?” The words broke Cat from her trance.

“And you’ll tell me if things are too much for you. Yes Kara, I trust you and you have to trust me too.”

Kara stood there for a moment before leaning in and taking Cat’s face in her hands and kissing her intensely, pushing her tongue into Cat’s mouth as their tongues fought for a few seconds before Kara inevitably won the dominance battle.  Sinking more into the kiss, Kara could feel herself growing a strong need inside of her, a hunger that could take over and eat her whole, but she controlled it as much as she could.

Cat’s mouth and tongue could barely keep up with the pace as the girl was getting more intense, but she liked this side of Kara, and she deeply enjoyed being in the position she was. After a moment Kara’s teeth bit her bottom lip, dragging it for a second. Cat could feel a slight pain coming from the place, and a tiny taste of blood.

As soon as she did it, Kara instantly regretted it and was about to stop when she felt Cat moan deeply into the kiss, a sound that Kara had never heard come from her boss, and never thought she would. It was enough to kickstart the fire already building inside of her. She lifted the other girl easily, like she weighed no more than a feather, and lay her down on the bed pinning her with her own body.

The kisses and bites on Cat’s neck made her feel herself getting wetter by the second, after a moment she was growing impatient. “Just take this shit off, Kara or I’m going to rip it myself.”

Kara was confused for a second before realizing she meant her clothes, “Do you want me to-?” she wasn’t sure about this, they were very expensive clothes after all.

“Isn’t Supergirl supposed to be fast? Just do it.” Kara was reluctant for a moment but Cat took her into a strong kiss, grabbing onto her neck firmly making her lean down and Kara reacted on instinct. Breaking the kiss before ripping the clothes off of the other woman like they were made of paper, leaving her completely bare.

The younger girl stared at her for a moment, straddling her hips and taking in the sight of Cat completely naked. “You’re beautiful” She finally said, completely breathless.

Cat smiled, she never doubted how hot she was and she worked very hard for it. But the fact that Kara was saying it with such emotion was very surprising to her. “You’re not so bad yourself” she started trailing Kara’s body with her hand, from her toned arms to her breasts, circling the soft skin with her fingers and gaining a gasp from the other girl.

After a second Kara was quickly back to her position of pinning her down with her own body, their chests pressed against each other’s as Kara’s mouth took in her neck, sucking and biting, she realized after a second that she was leaving bruises all over her skin, but the gasps and moans after every bite were telling her that she wasn’t doing it wrong. Her mouth trailed down to Cat’s chest, taking one in her mouth, gaining a deep moan from her, she sucked and bit fast, after a moment she felt Cat’s hips grinding against her, craving her touch in that wet spot. “Kara…” Cat moaned, her need was evident.

Kara stopped and hesitated, in reality she didn’t know what she was doing, this was all improvised for her and she didn’t know how to proceed. Cat noticed her nervousness and took her in for a kiss before saying “Let me show you.” She nodded and quickly changed positions, laying on her back while Cat straddled her.

“If anything goes wrong just tell me.” And Kara bit her lip nervously before feeling the gentle touch of her hand on her crotch, she gasped and immediately out of instinct thrusted into the touch, Cat’s hand moved slowly touching everywhere but where she most needed it, after a moment she felt something slowly entering her, a single finger.

The feeling was so different from anything else, so intense. Kara shut her eyes closed and tried to even her feelings in an attempt to keep herself under control. But Cat slowly slid another finger in, not moving them, waiting for Kara to get used to the feeling.

When her breath was a little less rushed Cat finally started moving her fingers, slowly in and out, reaching her clit with her thumb and circling it slowly. Kara’s whole body shivered and she took a fistful of the sheets in each hand, she was panting and moaning a little too loud.

“How does this feel?” Cat asked in a husky voice.

“Its… ah… mhmm” Kara couldn’t focus on talking.

“Do you want me to speed up?” The girl quickly nodded and Cat started to speed up her pace, going deeper with each thrust of her fingers. Kara’s fists were grabbing the mattress now, and her grip got a little too strong as she pierced right through the mattress with her fingers without Kara even noticing, Cat however did noticed this but she didn’t mind.

“Cat… oh my Rao, Cat…” Kara said in between moans finally getting some words out of her.

Cat was a bit confused by this but her name being moaned by the beautiful girl was enough to get her even more excited, she continued her treatments for a moment before sliding her finger out of her. Kara groaned before feeling Cat lowering herself and planting kisses on her inner thighs, she gasped with anticipation.

She finally got to the place where she needed it, planting soft kisses before sucking on her clit, this set Kara’s breath racing like nothing before, Cat noticed that Kara was getting too loud by now she was moaning and screaming incoherent sentences in what seemed like an old language, probably Krypton’s language Cat supposed.

 She reached to take a fistful of Cat’s hair, pushing her closer to that spot, Kara tried with her whole strength to not take her hair too roughly, but when Cat’s tongue entered her she knew she would lose control so she let go of her and grabbed the head of the bed, it was made out of strong wood and Kara grabbed it so hard she could feel it breaking in her hand. Cat saw how close she was getting so she sped up her pace until she felt Kara clench and the sound of the wood completely breaking in two. She reached to take Kara’s mouth with her as she came.

After a long moment they finally parted, looking into each other’s eyes. Kara was panting like she had just ran marathon, she looked at the bed and instantly fell back to earth, seeing what she had done. “Cat I am so sorry! I didn’t realize…”

Cat rolled her eyes “I just made you come so hard you broke my bed, and your first reaction is to apologize?” Kara blushed slightly.

“I’ll make it up to you” Kara said after a moment, still embarrassed for the bed situation.

“Oh I know a way.” Cat grinned and took her in for a kiss.

Kara broke the kiss before anything else happened, she needed to say something first. “Cat, thank you. For understanding.” She felt like all her worries were gone, long gone was the thought of Cat betraying her for her secret. No, she knew this was much deeper than that.

Cat smiled genuinely and it made Kara’s heart melt “You’re welcome, Supergirl.” She leaned in to continue the kiss before Kara interrupted her.

“Oh and… Kara Zor-El.” Cat looked at her in confusion for a second before understanding.

“My real name... is Kara Zor-El.” She smiled and went back for the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this mini series! It was really fun to write from start to finish, and I got really inspired with each chapter.  
> Please comment and let me know what you thought :)


End file.
